


SNK Ficlets

by Myri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Isabel and Eren are Related, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Young Isabel, dad!Eren, neighbor!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myri/pseuds/Myri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, ignore my horrendous title. I'm not creative.</p><p>Basically this is my fic dump of everything and anything Shingeki related. Each chapter will probably be something different, I will mention if it's a continuation, but I will also post my prompts in the notes of every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SNK Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I adopted a kid and you help me take care of them all the time since we’re neighbors, but you came over and got so involved in the kid’s life so much they think that we’re both their parents instead of just me.  
> I'm not sure who's prompt this is, just that I found it on Tumblr, if you know who it's from, do not hesitate to tell me so I can give them the proper credit. 
> 
> Eren was left to raise Isabel on his own after her mother left Isabel practically on his doorstep (okay in his arms) and walked away.   
> Levi is the next door neighbor in the apartment complex Eren and Isabel are living at. Will Levi's heart remain cold, or will the two green eyed cuties thaw it out?

It was a little over 2 years ago that Isabel became a part of my life. I didn’t even know she existed until her mother dropped by and handed her over to me. I was so confused. I hadn’t seen this woman in 2 years, not since we hooked up at a party during my Junior year of college. And here she was, 2 years later, holding a child she claims to be mine. But somehow I knew she was mine, something pulled in my chest, and before I knew it, she was in my arms and her mother walked away.  
“Izzy! Come here.” I yell further into the apartment. I can hear little feet hitting the wood floor as she runs into the kitchen where I’m pouring over cookbooks. “What kind of cake are you wanting for your birthday party?”  
“White! With spwinkles!” She says excitedly.  
There’s a knock on the front door.  
“I’ll be right back Iz, stay right there alright?” I tell her while closing the cookbook and making my way towards the door. Upon opening the door I see my short, dark-haired neighbor, Levi, standing outside with a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper in his hands.  
“PAPA!” I hear Izzy yell as she runs towards Levi and jumps into his arms.  
“Isabel! Levi is not Papa.” I scold, I can feel a heat burning across my face.  
Levi has been apart of Isabel’s life ever since she started living with me 2 years ago. Isabel’s room was adjacent to Levi’s room and she would kick on the wall in her sleep, probably from a nightmare. To say I was shocked when there was a short, kind of scary, male pounding on my door in the middle of the night was a bit of an understatement. He was yelling at me, but being half asleep I had no idea what he was talking about. I wasn’t pounding on any walls? He only stopped yelling when Isabel toddled her way out of her room, rubbing her eyes, and asking who that scary man was. That got my neighbor to soften up right away, although to this day he’d absolutely deny having a soft spot for anyone.   
Levi has helped me ever since, at first he only stopped by every once and awhile, but after a couple of months, he started showing up everyday to play with Isabel. He taught her new things as well, although she was not even 4, she knew the alphabet, could count to 100, and knew all of her colors. He would also babysit her whenever I had to work late and the daycare was closed. Without Levi, I wouldn’t have been able to raise Izzy as well as I have already.  
“Brat, stop spacing out and let me into the apartment.”  
“Oh, sorry. I’m not a brat, by the way. I’m 25 years old. Besides, you aren’t even that much older than me!” I exclaim.  
“I’m 33, Eren. That’s 8 years older than you, I can call you brat if I damn well please.”  
“Papa! Put me down!” Izzy says while struggling against Levi’s hold.  
“Yes my Princess.” Levi replies with a chuckle.  
“You know, you’re making it harder to break her of calling you Papa.” I say as I watch Isabel run back towards her room.  
Levi doesn’t respond, just begins taking his shoes off and lining them up by the door.  
“So, what do you have planned for the Princess today?” Levi asks me.  
“Well, she wants vanilla cake with sprinkles on them, so I’m going to start with that. I’m not sure how it will turn out since I’ve never baked a cake before, so wish me luck!” I reply while rubbing the back of my neck.  
“I can do it for you. I did work at a bakery once, remember?”   
“Are you sure? I don’t want you to trouble yourself with this.”  
“Brat, I came over 5 hours early, why else would I come over besides to help you?”  
“Thanks Levi, you’re the best! I’ll do the decorations while you do that!”  
I begin digging through the grocery bags that were placed on the dining table last night after Isabel and I got back from shopping. Finding the rolls of streamers, I grab some tape and begin hanging them from the ceiling. Once I get all the streamers hung, I grab the packs of balloons and sit on the living room floor to start blowing them up. From my spot on the floor, I have a perfect view of Levi who is currently mixing the cake batter. I’ve thought about Levi becoming more than my neighbor and friend, but I’m sure he’s never felt that way before. Besides, who would want to involve themselves in a relationship with someone who has a kid? I’m just thankful for what I have, I won’t ruin whatever relationship him and I have going here. During my deep thinking, the balloon escapes from my mouth and goes flying around the living room with a farting noise. It lands on the floor next to the dining table in the kitchen. Both Levi and I stare at it for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. That sound is almost as great as Isabel’s laugh. He doesn’t laugh often, but when he does, it makes my knees go week and my heart flutter in my chest.  
“Brat, what do you keep staring at?” Levi breaks through my thoughts.  
“Oh, sorry, I’m thinking.”  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Just everything that’s happened in the last 2 years. Everything changed for me. But I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”  
“Hmm” is all that Levi responds with.   
“I’m going to go check on Izzy, how’s the cake coming along?”  
“It’s currently in the oven, I’m making the frosting now though.”  
“Thanks again, Levi. It means a lot that you’re helping me with Isabel.”  
“Anytime brat, I kind of tolerate the kid.”  
I just roll my eyes. I know he loves her, and I know he knows that I know, he just wouldn’t be caught dead saying that out loud.   
I stand up and stretch my back, making a sound of satisfaction as it pops back into place. God I’m getting old. I walk over to Isabel’s room and knock on her door before pushing it open more. She’s abruptly stops talking to her stuffed animals.  
“Whatcha doing in here sweetie?” I question while I sit crossed leg next to her.  
“Nufing.”  
“What were you talking to Mr. Snuggles about?” I ask, grabbing her stuffed bear and sitting him on my lap.  
“You and Papa. Why doesn’t Papa live with us, daddy?”   
I wasn’t expecting this question, and so I choke on the air in my lungs. She looks so sad.  
“Come here sweetheart. I need to explain some things to you,” I finally respond while moving the stuffed bear back to the floor and opening my arms for her to sit where her bear once was. “Levi isn’t your Papa. He just lives next door and helps me out whenever he can.”  
At this statement, Isabel begins crying.  
“But, but Wevi is Papa!” She wails.  
“You know, it isn’t polite to make princesses cry on their birthday.” I hear Levi say from the doorway.   
“Papa! Tell daddy he’s crazy and that you’re Papa!” Isabel whines and opens her arms for Levi to take her.  
Levi picks her up and begins to rock her back and forth, “Do you want me to be your Papa?”  
“You already are Papa, Papa!”  
“I guess that answers that question, don’t you think Eren?”  
“But-” I begin, but Levi interrupts me, “Eren, the princess has decided that I’m Papa, so I’m Papa. It’s settled. Now, Izzy, why don’t you go out to the kitchen and try the frosting I made, I set it on the kitchen table.” Levi says as he sets her down.  
By now, Isabel’s crying as ceased and she’s nothing but smiles. She runs from the room, probably towards the kitchen where sugary goodness awaits her.  
“Eren, I think we need to talk.” Levi says to me.  
“What about?”  
“Everything. About Isabel, about you, about me.”  
“Uh.. Alright.” I respond nervously.  
“It’s clear that Isabel doesn’t understand what’s going on, and you saw how she reacted when you tried telling her otherwise. But I’ve seen you staring at me for quite awhile now. I’m not sure if you’re just spacing out like the dimwit you are or if it’s me you’re actually staring at. But, dammit Eren, I’m in love with you. I’m tired of hiding it from you. I fell in love with you and your little family the moment you invited me to be a part of it. But this isn’t enough for me anymore. Isabel believes it already, but I want it to be true. I want to be her Papa. I want to watch her grow up, I want to be there for her when she needs a parent. I want to be able to support you in a way that her mother never did. I want you Eren. I want you and Isabel. Please, accept me.”  
I definitely was not expecting that, tears are currently running down my face and I’m sure I have the dorkiest smile on my face right now, but I don’t even care. I’m so happy.   
“Brat, please say something.”  
I can’t even talk, so where words fail me, I’ll use my actions. I grab his face and kiss his lips. Levi is shocked still and doesn’t kiss me back.  
“Old man, this is where you’re supposed to kiss me back.” I chuckle as I kiss his lips again.  
This time he kisses back. It’s nothing heated, but it’s still full of passion.   
I pull away from him and smile and he smiles back.  
“Levi, will you be the Papa to the little Princess that’s currently in the kitchen getting a sugar high from your frosting?” I ask softly.  
“Now and forever, I’m not going anywhere.” He responds with a small smile. “Now let’s finish getting ready for the little monster’s party, we have roughly an hour before her friends show up.”  
He stands up and offers me his hand, which I gladly take. We walk back towards the living room, towards our daughter, together, hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any prompts you'd like to see, please let me know. You can also do a pairing from snk as well with your prompt, it doesn't have to be ereri. Even if the pair is not a favorite of mine, I will try my best to write it, and if I can't succeed I will let you know and ask if there's another pairing you'd like to see in that prompt. 
> 
> Thanks ^^  
> Myri


End file.
